This proposal requests partial support for the 1991 Gordon Research Conference on 'Enzymes, Coenzymes, and Metabolic -Pathways' to be held between July 1-5 at Kimball Union Academy, Meriden, New Hampshire. The conference will feature a variety of sessions including: the structure and dynamics of proteins, mechanistic studies of selected enzymes, coenzymes and prosthetic groups, metabolic pathways and their genetic manipulation, protein folding and model studies of enzyme catalyzed reactions. The partial list of speakers include: W.W. Cleland (Wisconsin), B. Jencks (Brandeis), J. Kresge (Toronto), J. Klinman (Berkeley), P. Frey (Wisconsin), C. Walsh (Harvard), T. Baldwin (Texas A&M), A.I. Scott (Texas A&M), J. Kozarich (Maryland), J. Moult (Maryland), B. Matthews (Penn State) J. Rebek (MIT), J. Villafranca (Penn State), K. Dill (UCSF), B. Metcalf (Smith Kline), K. Jorgensen (Yale), F. Menger (Emory), D. Ringe (Brandeis).